Aftermath of Deathly Hollows
by riephoenix
Summary: This starts with the beginning of Harry's new life. Old acquintances will meet, New people will be introduced and a new mystery to solve. AN HHR fanfic.
1. Professor Weasley

The aftermath of the 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows'

Chapter 1: Professor Weasley's Triumph

Sounds were often heard in the room vacated by none other than Harry Potter in number 12 Grimmauld Place. This is due to the fact that next day he is going to start a fresh new year as a 7th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the battle with Lord Voldemort. Harry soon became tense, for during that summer he has not been thoroughly in touch with both of his best friends and yet he was able to acquire current news on the wizarding dimension through his ex-girlfriend, Ginny. It was quite unusual not going to the Burrow before school has started but it will only make him feel uncomfortable.

His thoughts soon stopped as he heard the mixture of snores coming out from Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley, who visited him for just a while telling him stories of life away from Privet Drive. It was awkward seeing all of them in his doorstep, Dudley said that it was just to see if he is still in one piece and to see his new house (with occasional grunts from Uncle Vernon). He stood out among his only living relatives, especially with his untamable jet-black hair, his skinny body and his emerald eyes that have shown the maturity he has acquired through the years, compared to his aunt with her bony cheeks; his uncle, enormous and neck less and finally his cousin Dudley who was blonde, pink and as always porky.

Harry stopped for a moment, he stared at the gifts of his friends from his birthday and the letters he received, and he fought back the tears that emerged in his eyes as he remembered his dead snowy owl, Hedwig. "This is no time for regrets." He said to himself to pull himself together. He finally gave up double-checking his school trunk and lied down on his bed looking at the pictures of his godfather during his adolescent years, what caught Harry's eye is the picture of his father alongside Sirius, Remus and Peter, he smiled and shut his eyes soon realizing he dozed off as Aunt Petunia tried to wake him up mistaking her for Mrs. Weasley due to her sweet and caring voice that was saying, "Harry dear, wake up, wake up dear." This to Harry's ears was very odd. He sat up looking for his glasses, as he found them and put them on his eyes he saw clearer of Aunt Petunia's face which was more joyful. He stood up but was stopped by Aunt Petunia's hug.

"I'm so sorry dear, for all those horrid things I did to you even before. I was also like that to Lily but," she stopped for she started to cry uncontrollably. "She always found a way to forgive me. I know that you must be tired of hearing this but you resemble James a lot but have Lily's beautiful green eyes."

She cried even harder after these words. "I-am-so-sorry," she gasped each word as if she was unable to suppress her sobs. After several moments she pulled away with a watery smile on her face, "Breakfast was already made by that _elf_ of yours." She said trying her best to hide the acid on her tone because during the Dursley's first visit the old house elf shrieked at the top of his voice, "Muggles! Dishonoring my master's home! Filthy Muggles!" and to his surprise Dudley asked, "What _is_ that?"

"Er- he's sort of my servant because my late godfather gave it to me along with this house." Harry replied feeling a bit awkward for the sudden tension.

"And to everyone's surprise Dudley gave Kreacher a piece of candy!" he said laughing, after leaving King's Cross during which he bid farewell to the Dursley's and the Weasley's.

Harry's best friend Ron Weasley muttered, "Unbelievable…" while crinkling his freckled nose and stretching his lanky figure.

"Ron where do you reckon Hermione is?" he asked.

"dunno."

It was like going back to the past for Harry as he remembered his first day in school until the moment last year, when they defeated Voldemort. It seemed like ages ago for him but it didn't matter anymore. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud 'bang' from outside the door of their compartment that slid open to reveal George Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy who has the worst memory of anyone Harry had met, but over the years he has gained confidence in his self especially during their fifth year where he showed his courage in entering the rebellious organization, D.A., created by Hermione. He along with George accepted the job offered to them by the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall. Neville undoubtedly took the Herbology slot while George-Ron's elder brother who enjoys pulling pranks on people-took the Defense against the Dark Arts one.

"Well ever since You-Know-Who dropped dead it's not as if that subjects greatly needed." Ron said to Harry, ignoring the continuous grumbling of George for not being respected by his students albeit failing to convince them.

As all the students were gathered in the Great Hall after their trip, Harry and Ron were called by Professor McGonagall into her office.

"Alright Potter—Weasley since you have gone to the trouble of skipping a year at Hogwarts you are to repeat your last year but do not consider yourselves as 7th years because that would be plain stupid." She shot a dangerous glance at Ron after hearing him snigger. "But mind you, you will have the same lessons with the seventh years but," In this she made an effort to smile. "-you will be having it a bit more advanced and will be given Time-Turners. Lastly your Head of House is Professor Weasley." And in this she sighed as both Harry and Ron fell into fits of laughter.

"Blimey, is she serious? George Head of house?" asked Ron incredulously as they sat with the rest of the Gryffindors along with the newly-sorted first years. But Harry's eye and focus were concentrated on the girl who sat next to George at the teacher's table. He couldn't see her face because it was covered by her hair while she talked to George but he noticed that the she was carrying a beaded bag and a book he recognized to be the work of Bathilda Bagshot a close friend of Harry's parents and Dumbledore's colleague. He turned to Ron and asked, "Oi! Where's Hermione?"

"How am I supposed to know? –ah." He replied as he drank his pumpkin juice.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him but did not bother to mutter another word because McGonagall begun her speech,

"Students, of all Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin house, I welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts. We have come to many struggles and losses these past few years during the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and yet here we are recovering from these sufferings prepared to face a new year. As some of you know I am now Headmistress of this school but it does not stop me from teaching you Transfiguration and this year," she said casually outstretching her hand towards George, Neville and the girl who sat next to George. "-we are meeting people from before but joining us as one of the staff, and a new face." as she said this she gestured toward the girl who sat next to George.

"Miss Wilkins if you please," said Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, yes." said the girl quietly.

"Good-uh-day to you all, I am Ja-Jean Wilkins and I am going to join you this, uhm, school year… er- I am glad to meet you all!" she said and bowed. "ehem…" came Professor McGonagall's voice. "Oh right," the girl named Jean said anxiously to the Professor. "This year, due to the changes around the school, Professor McGonagall chose Professor Weasley as Head of Gryffindor house and the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher while Professor Longbottom takes charge of the Herbology classes in the absence of Professor Sprout." Both George and Neville stood up and bowed to the rest of the school. George hugged Jean and raised his hands towards the cheering crowd as if winning the lottery, making the whole Gryffindor house roar with laughter. Their applause was cutten short when Professor McGonagall continued her speech giving the students reminders of Mr. Filch's list of forbidden objects inside the castle and the forever Forbidden Forest.

After eating Harry and Ron went back to the common room talking endlessly and not once felt the uneasiness the castle brings as it held the sad memories of the past.

**Hi, uhm sorry if the beginning of the story sucked but I'll try to make up a better chapter next time**

**Gea, eto na gawa ko n siya hahahahaha... tnx to you, pam, din and lia:D**


	2. Hermione's Disappearance

Chapter 2: Hermione's Disappearance

Chapter 2: Hermione's Disappearance.

The clouds the following morning looked ominous from the enchanted ceiling at the Great Hall but this was ignored by both Ron and Harry as they studied their timetables. Harry noticed that he has almost all the subjects and looked up to the horrified look in Ron's face. He distinctly noticed Ron mouthing the words 'Slytherin' and 'all subjects' and laughed, grabbing his fork to help himself with some eggs.

"Who do you reckon is that Wilkins girl?" Harry asked but regretted it for sounding too interested. How did he seem so interested on the girl, he did not know but the more he thought about it the more confused he gets. "If you must know Potter, she is a new student and will be in 7th year like you and Weasley. And she is also given Time-Turners for she is advanced her age and like you she will handle more subjects." came the voice of George imitating McGonagall's stern voice. As Harry turned around, he came across a snickering George and a nervous girl who was being comforted by Neville, "Don't mind him he's always like that." She nodded but seemed unconvinced.

"Hi Harry and Ron, how are you two so far? We heard that McGonagall gave you Time-Turners as well." Neville said. "By the way can you accompany her, she's new and she has no idea where to go and me and Professor laughs-a-lot can't show her around since we still have classes." In this he shook his head at George. Ron shook his head and said, "I have you for first period. I don't know if Harry also has Herbology."

"No I have Potions and then Transfiguration." said Harry.

"You do?" Neville asked, and Harry nodded. "She also has the same, so can you show her around?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They parted ways in the marble staircase, Neville and Ron heading towards the green houses while George went to the DADA classroom, leaving Harry with the girl. "So…" he began but found that he can't go on and when he tried to speak he ended up choking. "Uh, are you alright?" she asked hesitantly. It wasn't until then that he noticed her deep brown eyes, her slightly pink lips parting and the curls from her hair creating an image of a halo when directly hit by the light. 'She's tall too.' He thought observing her tall slim figure. "Hi, I'm Jean Wilkins and I'm currently in no specific house yet due to my parent's wish for me to observe the school first." Seeing Harry's suspicious looks she said defensively, "Of course, I am not that too stupid to break the tradition of Hogwarts." Realizing her words she blushed and covered her mouth with her hands and he noticed how it made her more attractive when she is embarrassed but quickly shook his head at absurdness of the idea.

He hesitated but to his utter remorse he asked his unspoken question, "What part of the castle do you know?" and like her he grew flustered at his own daring. "Well," she began. "I do know where the library is." And with that cleared up she clutched his arm and dragged him towards the direction to the library. Upon entering the library, Harry felt like seeing a pensieve as he remembered the times spent here with Ron and Hermione.

"You remind me of Hermione a lot." Harry said without thinking.

She looked up from the book that she was now browsing, "Mhmm… May I know her?" said Jean. "Well if I do resemble her a lot she might be my twin. Good heavens, I hope we don't act like Fred and George."

"Yeah, I suppose so." He said uncertainly until it dawned unto him. "Hang on, how do you know about Fred?"

Eyeing her once again, he saw her shift uncomfortably at his stare and looks him in the eye but failed. "Well Pro-George told me about him last night and showed me some of their inventions. And after that he told me along with Neville that I shouldn't be too formal around them." explained Jean still not able to look him in the eye.

The bell rang signaling the end of classes and he remembered that their next class is Transfiguration and he is quite sure that McGonagall would be less forgiving than Slughorn especially since this is year they will take their N.E.W.T.'s. He ran as quickly as possible, forgetting introducing himself to Jean and burst open the door to the classroom only to see the new Headmistress filing some papers behind her desk.

"Potter, where have you been?" said Professor McGonagall, her lips pursing. "Professor Slughorn has sent me a note saying that you were not in his class."

"Er…" he tried his best to come up with a good lie but was interrupted by heavy panting and as he turned around he saw Jean Wilkins gasping for breath. "Boy-are-you-fast!" she muttered under her breath and in no time collected herself to face the professor. "Professor this is my entire fault!" exclaimed Jean. "If I hadn't asked Harry to show me around then we would've attended our potions class and we wouldn't have lost track of time. Please professor don't give him detention, g-give me instead." Harry stared at her in disbelief, for this is a downright lie in which Hermione will never do-wait-why was he comparing her to Hermione? "Very well then," Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the door closed. "Miss Wilkins please teach Potter how to use the Time-Turner while no students have arrived for the second bell."

"But I know how to!" Harry said impatiently and regretted doing so for he knew that McGonagall did not know about what Hermione did in their third year in order to save Sirius. "Since when have you known how to use this Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, you see…"

"Never mind!" replied his professor, irritated. "Go on, do it before anyone comes inside." Both of them turned it three times in their hands and Harry saw fleeting images as he felt himself going backwards then finally he felt the floor against his feet. He tried to regain his balance and tried to remember where he was, he noticed that he was once more standing in the marble staircase where they parted ways. Harry felt someone tapping his shoulder and as he turned around he saw Jean grin at him and said, "Well at least our eyebrows didn't burn." He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak inside his robes while laughing at her joke and pulled her under it but was surprised to see her look of nonchalance at his gesture. He shrugged it off, and they began walking along the students in the corridors to the dungeons, just in time for the second bell. They took off the cloak and sat quickly to the nearest desk, which was in the back, unnoticed. Both sighed with relief as each took out their ingredients from their bags.

Harry found himself, up until now, that he was unaccustomed to Slughorn's teaching for he was used to Snape deducting five points from Gryffindor in every mistake they did. At this realization the pain from the war once more corrupted him and his discomfort was soon noticed by Jean who was copying the list of ingredients from the board. "Are you alright Harry?" she asked worriedly. His discomfort was replaced by astonishment and suspicion as he listened to her words. "How did you now my name?" said Harry, eyeing her with narrowed eyes. "It's because you have that scar on you're forehead and it's still obvious that you are 'The Chosen One'. And stop being suspicious, I'm not a Death Eater." said Jean exasperatedly.

As Potions ended and Transfiguration came next, he realized that he has not seen Hermione anywhere. His stomach gave a lurching feeling as he thought of her being in danger, but why though? Voldemort isn't here anymore to threaten them so why the hell didn't Hermione show up.

This bothered Harry a lot and was noticed by his fellow Gryffindors and McGonagall, who scolded him after class, "What in Merlin's name is happening to you Potter?" he didn't respond and looked blankly at her. She sighed, "Well if you cannot tell me, then tell those friends of yours instead." Pointing her wand at the door, it opened and four people fell down on the floor. Harry then realized that it was Ron, Ginny, George and Neville who had been eavesdropping at them as he saw three flaming red haired and on raven one sprawled at the classroom floor. "Honestly! You two should be ashamed of yourself, setting a bad example on the first day of classes. And you call yourself Professors." McGonagall exclaimed. Harry heard George swear under his breath and said, "Miss Wilkins informed me that Har- Mr. Potter is distracted in his classes and as a Professor and a friend I want to be of help to him." said George. "_Minerva_." He added with emphasis. "Professor George Weasley, I will not be addressed so informally and you Mister Ronald and Miss Ginevra Weasley I will be expecting you in my office after lunch." said McGonagall, turning away from them as she gathered the scrolls of parchment in her desk. The five of them headed towards the Great Hall, all of them sitting at the Gryffindor table. Both George and Neville ignored the stares given to them by the first years as if they were still Gryffindors and sat beside Ron, Ginny and Harry. "Seriously Harry, what's getting you so pre-occupied all the lot in Gryffindor are worried about you. Even Wood heard the news!" Oliver Wood, once the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team during Harry's first to third year was staying at Hogwarts to help rebuild the ruins of the old castle since Quidditch season was stopped during the war.

"I was wondering where Hermione could be." Harry admitted in front of his friends.

"Oh, is that all? You know Hermione she's the witch of your age. She doesn't need to repeat another year unlike you gits." joked George. He smiled weakly at them and went back to his meal with a small smile on his face.

He was contented he realized, in this normal pace of life and yet he feels that something was missing. It was three in the morning when Harry woke up from his dream; he amused himself by watching Ron snore in their private dorms given to them by McGonagall. He stood up after a while and headed down towards the Gryffindor common room which was probably empty by now he thought but he was mistaken as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He saw the roaring fire dancing merrily in the fireplace and a girl lay awake in the couch. As he approached the single couch near the fireplace he realized that the girl is in fact asleep. He was about to sit down when he was stopped by a groggy voice, "You better watch out. I think George placed something in that couch. Probably something to scare off the first years, a dungbomb of some sort." It was Jean, she sat up blinking to the blurred vision in front of her. "Uhm, who exactly are you?" she asked curiously. "Oh, it's me Harry, Harry Potter." he replied as he waited for her vision to be clear. "So how was your first day at Hogwarts?" he asked. "Oh, I'm fine just tired from all the work." said Jean quite surprised. "By the way are you alright or are you still mad at me?" she added hesitantly. Harry looked at her sharply and raised his eyebrows at her questioning her statement. "Why would I be mad at you?" this he asked incredulously.

"Well I was kind of being nosy and well I might be being annoying." She muttered, Harry noticed the pain in her voice.

"No." said Harry.

"What? I didn't quite-"

"I said no. I don't hate you or think you're annoying it's just my friend's been missing and I'm just worried."

"I get what you mean." she said smiling slightly. Silence corrupted them then she spoke. "Uhm, I was wondering, how do I get to the grounds without being seen?"


	3. Sweet Kisses and Letters

Chapter three: Sweet Kisses and letters

"Ouch! Ginny that hurts! Watch were you're invisible feet are going!" muttered Ron. Ginny asked frustrated for being dragged into this asked, "Why do I have to be here? I have a lot to do you know." It was in the middle of the night and past curfew when the five of them, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Jean and George went outside to help Jean go to the castle grounds without the knowledge of the professors (excluding George and Neville who was doing his job as a look-out).

"Yeah Ron, quit bugging her because she has five more blokes to snog for Divination tomorrow. Remember?" suggested George while wiggling his eyebrows though no one can see since he is under the Disillusionment Charm. The two brothers snickered while they younger sister was heard huffing indignantly and stamping her foot angrily. Harry ignored the three for he was too busy helping Jean out the castle, he turned to face her and asked under his Invisibility Cloak, "Why do you even have to get out?"

"Ah, well you see, Oliver Wood asked me to come to the woods with him."

Harry scowled. "And when did he ask you?" he said furiously, now something like white hot anger burning inside him.

"When I was at the library." she mumbled blushing. Silence corrupted them for a few minutes before George bellowed, "Oi! Wood! Where the hell are you?"

"No one." said Jean after a few moments when no one responded to George's call. Everyone from Harry to Ron took off the charm and the cloak.

"Did you get it right? I mean the time and date." asked Ginny. "No I was in a hurry and he caught me by surprise so I told him sure." Harry released the breath he has been holding since he heard Oliver's name and as he did this Ron and George looked at him curiously. Ginny smiled encouragingly at her before she held out her arm to embrace Jean and they went straight up to the castle without looking back. "Hey mate! Why did you sound mad when Wood asked her out?" said Ron and George together eyeing Harry evilly. "Nothing." he blurted out and as soon as he took his Cloak he sped off after the girls. Both brothers looked at each other and shrugged following Harry up to the castle.

*

It was late October when things for Harry and the others got more complicated. Harry was appointed once again as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as McGonagall said, "He has more experience and he can handle the tasks without any trouble at all." Their homework continued to pile up especially in Potions which he excelled in even without the help of the Prince and his troubles grew more when McGonagall announced that a new ball was to be held at Christmas to set a new tradition every fifty years. It grew tense as December came fast approaching. Days passed, without Harry having a conversation with Hermione and it seems that he gets closer and closer to Jean the more they talked.

She was mysterious, he thought, knowing things that he would never dream of knowing. She was also intelligent given the proof that she always gets perfect marks on their homework and tests. But for him the oddest thing he found to his fancy is her habit of scolding them, may it be himself, Ron, George, Ginny or even Neville. She finds time to take care of others instead of herself. She continued to date Oliver Wood until the very last day of November.

"Jean, look I'm sorry it's not that you aren't a great person. But you're still studying, and as for me I took this job to help McGonagall and because Puddlemere said that they are recruiting me as their official Keeper since our last one died during the war I can't just let that pass." This is not like Wood at all, Harry thought as he overheard the conversation behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"It's fine and good luck. And please don't hurt yourself in the process," Jean replied hoarsely due to her tears.

He heard footsteps coming and he ran towards the nearest couch which was unoccupied along with the rest of the common room. She appeared from the portrait hole, her eyes blotchy from tears and her hands trembling as soon as she saw Harry she sobbed harder. Baffled, Harry did what he knew what Hermione would do when someone cries, he reaches out and hugs her tightly. She grasped the front of his cloak and buried her face in his chest. He felt her tears soak through his clothes and he led her towards were he sat before. After she sat down, she tried to sit up straight but was unable to as a new wave of tears hit her and she fell down face first into Harry's lap. He looked at her bemused and concern filling him. He shook her shoulder but he got no reply, again, none. And then he heard it, a muffled groan from his crotch. He saw her even-paced breathing and realized that she must have dozed off and soon he too fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, it was not because of a nightmare but of a gentle touch against his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but blurred colors of the common room. He tried to sit up but was forced to lie back down again. Then all of it became clearer as someone put on his glasses for him. He was able to see who was stroking his unruly hair and saw to his great satisfaction that it was Jean, smiling down at him. He sat up and tried to greet her good morning but was stopped by Jean who quickly placed a finger to his lips. "Thank you for last night but you really should keep quiet or someone might wake up and hex us for waking them up." She whispered while smiling at him. He was surprised to see their faces close to each other and it grew nearer and nearer until his lips found hers. All thoughts of pulling back disappeared in his mind and all he could think about is how her lips felt soft and warm against his. As she broke away from their embrace she said quietly, "Thanks again, my hero." She went upstairs towards the Girl's dormitories and his gaze following her shadow became unfocused.

*

"What?! You kissed her?" shouted Ron, George and Ginny together.

"It's not like that, she said I was being sweet and I er- guess she was trying to show me her appreciation." He said lamely after their endless questioning. "But how come kiss you on the lips? I mean she could hug you or something." said Ginny, confused. "George what do you think?"

"Well. It seems that are friend here has become a babe-magnet. Ouch!" Ginny punched him in the arm. "Anyway, I think she might like you. That's all." He eyed Ginny, daring her to hit him again. "By the way George, why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be sitting with the other professors as well." asked Ron while grabbing some more pie from the table. "Why Ron, don't you love me anymore?" George said, trying his best to look innocent, if you could call a child with a Cheshire cat's grin on his face is innocent. "Seeing as none of you care, I do not want to be surrounded for they might be contagious."

"And besides, I am no good at teaching." added George.

Harry disagreed to this statement for George has a knack for teaching and it seems that he enjoyed more of George's lesson because it didn't give any pressure to them for George's test are quite easy. 'Hermione would be scandalized' he thought as he imagined Hermione's face if she saw any of George's lessons. And then he suddenly felt a pang of guilt for forgetting Hermione and as he told these to Ron they both agreed that it is time to write her a letter. As they went up the Owlery discussing what Hermione could be up to they came across Jean who apparently has already two school owls on their way to deliver her letter. As she turned around she was quite surprised to see Ron and Harry enter and greeted them with her usual hello.

"Wonder who she's sending those letters to?" asked Harry while tying the small piece of parchment to the leg of Ron's owl, Pigwedgeon. Ron looked at him suspiciously but shrugged and headed towards the door. Harry being left alone in the Owlery took his time in writing his own letter for Hermione. He took out another piece of parchment from his cloak, along with the eagle-feathered quill and a small bottle of ink to use.

Hermione,

How are you? Me? I am fine and so are Ron and the others. Anyway, may I ask where the hell are you? You aren't here for about three months and Ron and I have been worried sick about you. We miss you.

Always,

Harry Potter

Looking at his finished letter, he smiled, satisfied with what he wrote. He quickly took a school owl and tied the small piece of parchment to it's leg he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that he forgot something.


	4. Hidden Truths part a

Chapter 4: A Hidden Truth

"What!" Harry bellowed in the Gryffindor Common room and lowered his voice for many others glared at him for interrupting them in whatever they are doing. "What do you mean there's a ball next week? And why do we have to wear costumes – er – dress robes?" Just as soon as Harry came back from the Owlery he found out from Ginny that there is an upcoming ball as she asked him who his date was.

"Well, it really is not that hard to remember Harry, I'm surprised you did." answered Ginny, completely ignoring the look on Harry's face. "Remember McGonagall told us that we are going to have a ball in commemoration of those who died in the war."

"No." But just as he said this it dawned into him that he did remember what McGonagall said, he just chose to ignore it. "Anyway I heard from Justin from Hufflepuff," added Ginny as if not hearing Harry. "that we need to find partners for manners and whatsoever." The redhead looked at Harry and shook her head and bid farewell to him before going to bed. Harry looked at the clock and decided to sleep on it instead of dwelling on it for too long. 'Besides,' he thought. 'If I forgot the ball it's a sure possibility that Ron did too.' And as he thought this he smiled to himself before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of dress robes and owls.

The next day, Harry noticed that the castle was decorated by its usual festive decorations and to his utter disbelief mistletoes have been scattered around corridors, that due to the help of the secret passages, he was able to avoid the vain attempts of several girls to catch him and forcing him into a lip lock. Ron, who seemed to have found a partner, unfortunately for Harry, shook his head at Harry who is still not able to find one. They were at the common room when George entered as if he was still a Gryffindor and strode towards the two. "Oi! You lot! Guess who Neville asked?" said George grinning. Harry and Ron looked at each other and said at the same time, "Ginny."

"Boy, you should have seen his face. He was bright pink and to top it all off he was stuttering – i… er – uh, can y – y – you -" George who imitated Neville perfectly stopped laughing as Ron asked him who his date was. He muttered something but both Harry and Ron were not able to hear what he was saying. "Uh – George we can't quite hear what –" but Harry was cut off by George's shout that can be distinctly heard as "Minerva McGonagall!" Once again Harry and Ron stared at each other but this time they roared with laughter. "Oi! That's not fair and besides it's not my fault if she takes things a little too seriously."

"Why? What'd you do this time?" asked Harry as he tried to gain back his composure but failed. "We were having a perfectly normal meal, since you lot haven't turned up for lunch. I thought you know, maybe I could join them and we were talking about the preparations for the ball and I said jokingly, 'Say, why don't we go together Minerva?' and well she said, 'I suppose so, alright then. Meet me in the Entrance Hall an hour before the ball starts.' And there you go." said George uncomfortably as he remembered the encounter with the old woman. "Well at least you have someone to accompany you unlike me." mumbled Harry after laughing. Suddenly Jean appeared out of nowhere and said to them, "Hey, what are you laughing about?" Ron said, "George." At the same time George muttered, "Nothing."

"Well anyway Harry can I talk to you for awhile, privately." As she said this she took Harry by the hand and went out through the portrait hole. Harry noticed that Jean was leading him towards the castle grounds and he was intrigued by her sudden invitation to talk for after their encounter at the common room, both seemed to be avoiding each other as much as possible. 'Or maybe I was the only one who did the avoiding.' he thought. He quickly noticed that they were nearing Hagrid's Hut but they quickly stopped as Jean turned around to face him.

"Harry, look I'm sorry about the other day. It's just that I was really touched by how you comforted me when I was down. That's why I did it but," she smiled. "I don't regret it or feel sorry for it. Anyway I came out here with you to ask you to the ball but I think you already have someone else to go with you." She stopped to look at him but he seems to be unable to meet her eyes. After some time he said, "S-sure." hearing his voice quiver he repeated it again. She grinned at his reply. They began walking back to the castle holding hands only to find Ginny, Ron, George and even Neville smirking at them evilly. "What?" Harry asked bewildered. "Well?" said Ron raising his eyebrows at the two. "What?!" he said once more irritated at Ron's odd behavior. But before Ron could reply Harry's attention was driven to the two owls that are flying behind Ron and George's heads. He motioned at the two owls and as he stretched out his arm to point at the two, one of them swooped down and landed at his arm while the other flew to Ron's shoulder. Harry noticed that both came from the school's Owlery and carried a small letter. As he untied the parchment from the owl's outstretched leg he noticed the round waves of Hermione's writing.

Dear Harry,

I am currently having a good time here with my parents and for your own sake I am telling you right now that I'm fine. And please send my regards to George, Ginny and Neville. Please send more letters to me so I would know what you are doing back there at Hogwarts. I hope that you are well and that you're studying hard for your N.E.W.T's.

Yours truly,

Hermione Granger

He folded again the piece of letter and looked up to find Ron looking at the same short letter in disbelief. "What is she playing at?" Ron said as they headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower. "I mean we both know that she has modified her parent's memory and that they were at Australia." Harry nodded but didn't answer for he was asking himself the very same question and that he was unable to answer neither his nor Ron's question. "Maybe you know, she was able to bring back her parents memory, she is Hermione after all. Just imagine she and her parents relaxing at the Caribbean sun." concluded George who was grinning satisfied to himself. When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait they all said, "Horny Trumpet." (No innuendos here people, get your mind out of the gutter.) They went inside into the common room which was vacated by 6th and 7th years. As everyone sat down to discuss the upcoming Quidditch season, George asked Harry if he could play as a Beater once more, Harry thought, 'Why not? George is a really good Beater and tryouts are postponed due to the dance lessons for the lower levels.' He concluded at last that this would be a great opportunity for the team and it would perhaps do some good for George whose spirit isn't the same as it did before the war. "Sure, I'll ask McGonagall though she might get cross at me." After awhile everyone had decided it was time to head for bed; Harry and Ron went to the boys dormitories, Ginny and Jean to the girl's while Neville and George heading straight towards their own bed chambers.

The following morning Harry woke up early to ponder on the upcoming ball. He was growing uncomfortable for the fact that the only ball he attended was the Yule Ball and it was a disaster for Ron and Harry. 'No it's different now. Back then it was tense and everyone was uptight due to the Tri-wizard Tournament.' Not that he doesn't like the company of Parvati Patil his date during the previous ball. They weren't really all that close but this time it would be different for he is going with Jean as his partner. Classes that day were canceled for all the teachers were required to help in preparing for the ball that evening. Guests would arrive and the students were expected to appear in time with the proper attire. They were given the whole day to prepare and relax before the ball. The Gryffindors were already in the Entrance Hall when Harry descended the stairs of the Boys Dormitories. He went to the end of the Girls staircase and waited for Jean to come down. She appeared at the top of the stair cases, her hair laid down so casually which is unusual, for Jean usually had it in a pony tail except during the first day back. She doesn't have any make-up on and her face showed a natural radiance to it, she walked down the staircases towards him and seemed to be as happy as he was when he offered his arm to her. They walked together down the Entrance Hall where all the students were gathered. Soon Professor McGonagall announced that the ball is starting, Jean clutched Harry's arm firmly as the dance began, until they met George who was sitting beside Professor McGonagall and as he suspected, the new Headmistress asked him a few questions about the upcoming Quidditch try-outs and as he answered each tentatively. As George asked Jean to a dance, Harry thought to himself, 'Ask her now before it's too late.'

"Professor?"

"Yes, Potter." He stopped mid-sentence, thinking that what he's doing is stupid when suddenly George and Jean swept by them and Harry saw his friend's laughing face as he twirled Jean. His face set and determined he asked his Professor once more about George's wish to be a part of the team. "Can Geo – er – Professor Weasley join our team this year as a beater?" he said breathlessly as he was eyed by Prof. McGonagall. "What I'm trying to say is -"

"You are suggesting that the Heads of Houses take part in the competition as well so the students will feel and see the purpose of the game. That would be a good idea to arouse the students' interest, just as long as this is only for this year, right Potter?" added Prof. McGonagall. "I'll think about it and I shall tell you of my decision as soon as possible." He smiled sheepishly and nodded at what she said, he sat there quietly until Jean and George approached them after dancing. After that, Harry and Jean found themselves enjoying the ball along with Ron and Luna who asked Ron out finally.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you are enjoying yourselves immensely for our fun doesn't stop here," George who was made the speaker, grinned. "May I tell you a game I personally prepared for this evening. In commemoration of my dead brother, Fred (at this point George's grin wavered). Right now I am thinking of a number and this number is quite important for the couples bellow. Inside this room is a special kind of mistletoe, if you get what I mean. And they are charmed to be placed on top of the respective number that I will call.

"As you can remember before entering, Mr. Filch the care taker (at this he snorted) ehermm -sorry- gave you a small piece of parchment with a written number in it. Now this parchment is charmed like the mistletoe under the Magneetti Charm. It is a magnet charm, the mistletoe representing the positive and the paper the negative. It was a charm created by a Finnish wizard during the middle ages. It was not popular due to the Sticky Charm the people seem to prefer more. Anyway its purpose is that… well you'll soon see. And the number I chose is… 119!" Harry and Jean looked at their own piece of parchment. "It doesn't stop there! There is as well a shield charm that will surround the girl & boy who is holding the piece of parchment and the only way to get out of it is to have a lover's kiss. And yes neither hex nor charm can disrupt the barrier." Said George while grinning evilly at the horrified expressions of the people around him. "Have I mentioned that the headmistress allowed this? No? Well then now, you know. Now who got 119?" he asked looking hopeful and as he said this both Harry and Jean tried to tear the piece of parchment that they were holding yet it wouldn't budge. Ron noticing the two trying to tear the piece of paper apart, tried to look at the number and smirked as he called to George, "Oi! These two got it!" And instantly the light showed brighter as if it tried to show Harry and Jean clutching the piece of parchment to the people surrounding them. And just like what George have said, both of them got trapped inside an invisible barrier and whatever they do it wasn't able to free them. "Now, Harry may I warn you that this is no simple peck." Came George's delighted voice and Harry saw Jean's half-amused, half-horrified look. He looked around them and saw his fellow school mates cheering and some were wolf-whistling. He looked at her once more but was unable to for she took off his glasses. "Don't worry. It's not our first time to kiss you know." Said Jean smiling at him, her fuzzy outline the only thing he can see. "Er-right." He shuffled his feet and moved closer to where she was. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. It seemed that nobody was there for all the noise had died out and all that was left was he and Jean. He placed his free hand on to her cheek to cup her face and she looked up at him. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was her smiling face, and then he leaned his face closer to her until their lips met and all that Harry could think was how soft yet firm it is against his; how warm her body is pressed up against him. He moved his hand to her back to deepen their kiss and it seems that Jean was not protesting for she wrapped her arms around his neck while her finger tips played with his hair. They continued kissing until the lack of oxygen was getting unbearable for them and they had no choice but to pull apart and take lung-fulls of breath. Both Harry and Jean blushed at each other, yet they each have a smile on their faces. As if pulling apart was an alarm, the noise came back to life and they heard the cheers and wolf-whistling was ringing on Harry's ears. The only thing that he could think was, "Wow." Which he said out loud to a very amused and blushing Jean. "I second that." She replied smiling.


	5. Hidden TRuths part b

Chapter 4 (part b)

After sometime George decided to call up the next couple to be under the Magnetti Charm and let Harry and Jean go. The two walked out hand in hand both determined to stop the wide smiles that appeared on their faces. At last they reached the deserted grounds, then after that they searched for a place they could sit on. They found a willow tree near the lake and chose to sit there. They sat feeling nervous suddenly, neither wanting to end the magical moment that happened. Suddenly Jean spoke out loud as if thinking aloud, "I suppose this might as well be my third kiss since Viktor." Harry looked at her incredulous but when he was about to question her, Ron's owl Pigwedgeon appeared in front of them. 'He must've brought Hermione's reply.' He thought but the owl landed in Jean's lap instead of his and stretched its leg towards Jean. Harry looked from Jean to Pig in confusion as she took the parchment and unfolded it slowly with shaking hands. He looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see his own writing and signature in the letter before it dawned onto him of what happened. 'Maybe Pig just got lost and wandered into circles and confused Jean for Hermione.' He thought once more but soon disregarded the idea for no owl has yet shown any sign of failures when delivering a message. Harry stood up and grabbed Jean by the arm, bringing her up in the process and led her towards the Forbidden Forest. He ignored Jean's cries of, "Harry where are we going?!" and "Harry! What on earth are you doing?" He stopped near Hagrid's hut and faced Jean looking stoic. "Okay, start talking." Said Harry calmly though peace is far from what he is feeling right now. "Er-what do you mean, Harry?" she replied unable to meet his gaze.

"You know what the hell I mean!" He cried. "Why is Pig sending you my letter when it is supposedly for Hermione's?" Harry ignored the fact that he was raising his voice and continued on. "Start talking. Now." Her face was set and furious at his explotion. "What if," began Jean evenly. "he (Pig though not aware of the trouble he caused continued on the follow Jean, waiting perhaps for her reply to the letter.) made a mistake? You once told me that I look like her. There are countless possibilities as to what happened. You cannot accuse me of something you can't prove for yourself Harry, I can't be Hermione! It's impossible."

He was already feeling idiotic at how he acted and was about to apologize when he heard her last words. "Hermione is a brilliant potion maker and was able to concoct the Polyjuice Potion when we were only in second year." Said Harry whose tone was in wonder instead of that in anger. "I've noticed in the past few days of how you seem to disappear every now and then, flustered but after sometime you look absolutely confident and renewed." He started counting off the numerous ideas that came into his head awhile ago. "Hermione is after all the smartest witch of our age, maybe you or she found a spell that can change your physical appearance like the Polyjuice Potion!" She stared at him as if he was losing his mind and in Harry's opinion he might as well be until he heard her huff in exasperation. "Alright." Said Jean looking at him square in the eye with two pink blotches in her cheeks. "I give up! You caught me happy?" Harry stood speechless as his suspicions was proven correct.

"I was going to tell you the truth sometime now 're right I am Hermione." Said Jean before pointing her wand at herself and said, "Imago Cambio." The face of Jean slowly disappeared to reveal Hermione's face looking slightly amused and irritated at the same time.

"I'm right?" he spluttered. "But why change yourself into something or rather someone else?" Harry can't help but feel awed at how Hermione was able to fool not only him but the rest of the school as well. She sighed looking exasperated but calm none the less.

"I know you want some explanation, so I'll give it to you." She leaned onto the tree nearby for support before explaining to Harry what has been going on. "Do you remember when we defeated Voldemort I went looking for my parents? (Harry nodded.) I flew to Australia but discovered they weren't there anymore and was in fact at London. Of course I went after them but then, something strange happened. I wasn't able to uplift the spell I have put them under in only modify it a bit. In my panic I contacted the person, I know who can help me the most, Professor McGonagall." She ran a hand to her now bushy hair. "She like me wasn't able to do much except modify their memories into believing that they are Monica and Wendell Wilkins who has a witch for a daughter named Jean. Professor McGonagall believed that I was in harm's way for there were few rumors that said that there are still some Death Eaters left and she decided that in order to protect myself and my parents I have to remain invisible for awhile. Since I refused to give up my last year in Hogwarts, the Headmistress enrolled me under another name and offered me some spells that can help me change my appearance. When I first met you as Jean, you barely recognized me and I rejoiced at my triumph into fooling you, I looked pretty, tall and vivacious. Completely unalike from my old self. In my head there was no flaw in my plan until that is when Oliver and I broke up.

"You and I began to get closer and closer and I let myself be unguarded in your presence that's why sometimes you would notice something similar with Jean and Hermione. You continually saw past through the façade I made up and continued to see the resemblance between the two." Said Jean, concluding her confession with a simple roll of her eyes when she saw Harry stare at her dumbly. How could he not, when all what she said confused him but seemed the truth as he thought about it. Though he can't help himself when he blurted out, "What are the names of the four legendary Marauders?" because he had to make sure for himself that it was in fact Hermione. Hermione looked at him inscrutably and pursed her lips. Harry smiled at the gesture for it was a habit Hermione had when she answers a question she doesn't particularly like. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs also known as Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter respectively." Said Jean exasperatedly. He grinned boyishly knowing that it was really her and led Jean back to the castle.

"Hermione?" he said hesitantly unsure to go on.

"Hmm?" she simply replied.

"Did you really kiss me?" She seemed stunned and was unable to grope for words. "Ah…er-yes!" she said in a voice so shrill it almost sounded like a shriek but no sooner than that when she started rambling to prove her innocence to him. "Well, it's not like I meant to. It's just that you might get suspicious seeing as I have reminded you a lot of myself and you might find out so-"

"Hermione-"

"You know that I'm trying my best not to act like me so I have to do something rash and not me-"

"Hermione!" this time he shouted at her to catch her attention and because he was getting annoyed.

"-get" She was about to continue when her voice died out because it was muffled by Harry's kiss. He wrapped his arms around her deepening their kiss, after sometime they broke apart, gasping, and their foreheads touching. "So," began Harry when they started walking back to the castle once more. "are we or are we not?" She looked up at him and placed her hand at the crook of his arm as they walked. "Yes." said Jean while she contemplated on his question. "But you must not tell anyone about my secret."

"Are you sure?" He stopped to face her. "I mean if we are can we still date? Won't you get in more danger?"

"Yes, and if we are to go out on a date, it will be me as Jean Wilkins and you as Harry Potter." Came her reply with an obvious hint of teasing and they walked once more but this time his arm was around her waist keeping her close to him.

Before they entered the castle, Hermione turned herself into Jean once more and both went towards the Gryffindor Common Room. It was crowded than usual and Harry was stopped by George who raised his eyebrows at them. "Harry is it true that McGonagall is thinking about letting the Heads of Houses compete in the Quidditch match?" asked George who was obviously excited. "Er-well-yeah. But I really do hope she agrees, you're one hell of a beater." replied Harry grinning to George.

Soon the night went by as if a blur with continuous talks about Quidditch and school. When the clock struck one in the morning, all of them decided to go to bed and to everyone's surprise; Jean leaned over Harry and pecked him in the lips earning them more teasing and catcalls as they both went to their respective dormitories.


	6. Meet Joanne Chermarie Fauliks

04/05/2009 13:50:00

Chapter 5: Meet Joanne Chermarie Fauliks

Days passed by and Harry was happier than ever after finding out that Jean was in fact Hermione and that they are now in a relationship that neither had anticipated. Surprisingly not only was the casual acceptance of their relationship surprising so was the easy flow it followed after both Harry and Jean (Hermione) confessed to each other that they want more than just mere friendship.

*Kach (le author) = "I'm going to use the name Jean instead of Hermione, since the others don't know yet. So as not to be confused when George for example, calls her Jean when the narrator just called her Hermione. 'Kay? "*

The only one perhaps a bit troubled by this change of status was Ron who was feeling left out at times. "Blimey Harry, with Hermione gone it seems that I'm off alone when you and Jean go snogging every waking moment." muttered Ron after breakfast as they headed for Professor Flitwick's class. But as he said these words a girl with short curly brown hair passed by them and said, "Hello." before hurrying the other way. "Hey Pam!" Harry called back. "Who was that?" asked Ron curiously before they entered the classroom. "Oh, that was Sean Pamela Whisp a girl in Ginny's year wanting to try out for the Chaser position." replied Harry nonchalantly just as he sat down and took out his books. "And what are you grumbling about? Aren't you dating Luna?"

"Er-yeah. Bit nervous though." said Ron following Harry's lead.

"Don't be." he said quietly just as Professor Flitwick passed by them and started the morning lecture on screeching charms.

After their morning class the two headed off to the Great Hall to have some lunch. And although their course works and practical wand work was getting more demanding, Harry can't help but feel that at last his life is going smoothly the way he always wanted it to be. His thoughts soon wandered to the girl who just arrived and sat next to him. Jean as always immersed herself in a book as she ate. 'We could meet up soon as just the two of us since Ron has this date with Luna. And I know for a fact that Ron will be bringing her to the Hogsmeade trip this weekend.' he thought smiling over his sausages. "What're you smiling about?" said Jean suspiciously.

"Nothing." Jean raised her eyebrows in reply. "Okay! I was actually thinking of where our first date would be." He admitted while blushing as he saw his girlfriend blush and smile at his thought.

"We could always go to Hogsmeade," said Jean her brows furrowing. "After all we could do a lot together there." Harry nodded in agreement before finishing his meal. "I better go, Quidditch tryouts are this afternoon and I have to prepare. It's a good thing, McGonagall is still uprooting for Gryffindor or else she wouldn't have given me this free period to prepare and miss DADA." Harry said grinning when he heard his girlfriend and best friend's laugh along with George's indignant, "Oi!"

The four hours that was given to him by McGonagall was spent thinking up of complicated plays for the Gryffindor students who will be trying out, a game of chess with Ron and an occasional snog from Jean who reluctantly joined him in the common room instead of the library. He changed clothes in his dorm instead of the locker rooms and went towards the Quidditch Pitch. Ron, George and Ginny soon joined him after they emerged from the locker rooms and after some time several students followed suit as well.

"Alright! Today I will test the people who want to try out for the positions in the Gryffindor Team. Anyone not from Gryffindor well, get your arses out of here." Harry declared loudly, a few chuckles erupting from the by watchers in the stands as they heard the raven-haired boy's announcement. Harry happily noted that one of them was Jean who was smiling encouragingly at him.

In the end Harry chose Ron as the Keeper once more and George along with Evan Abercrombie was given the position Beater. Ginny, Pam Whisp and Natalie McDonald in turn received the position, Chaser after he saw them perform together against Ron who tried his best to block as many goals as he can. All the while Harry remained cool and calm as he watched them from below. As night came, he called out to the others who weren't able to get any positions from the team and instead offered reserve to them considering the current players needed to practice not only alone but with an opponent as well. All accepted it good-naturedly and the whole lot went back to the Gryffindor Common Room to relax or resume studying (in Jean's case.).

Harry and George played wizard's chess in the common room after they cleaned up and changed to pass some time. Harry whose skill in wizard's chess cannot be called genius was still capable enough to make George lose a couple of pieces but the latter struck back and continued on massacaring Harry's side. Suddenly George spoke, "You know sometimes, I just wish to be back in business with Fred but seeing as he isn't here-" He left his words hanging and hesitated before speaking again. "It's not because teaching's bad. It's actually fun to do, except the paper work. I just miss him a lot that's all. Especially the times when we did hilarious things together. Blimey, now that I think about it I haven't touched any of our inventions for a long time." George smiled sadly at this then moved his bishop across Harry's to trap the other boy's Queen. "It makes me remember stuff that I don't want to remember. Maybe I should start creating havoc on Filch. That'll surely bring the good old days."

Jean who was sitting on a couch near Harry's place looked up from the book that she was reading to ask George, "Do you think that it's good for you to do this? I mean of course your brother would love for you to continue Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes but you're a teacher now. You should set an example to students not make a bad influence on them." George in turn just stared at Jean in reply and looked back at Harry curiously before resuming their game.

It seems luck wasn't at his side for Harry's Queen and King was being brutally beat up by George's chess pieces. "You know Harry; you just had to date a girl that acts _exactly_ like Hermione." Said George teasingly and beckoned to the girl who was slowly dozing off in the couch. "Do you miss her?"

"Not as much as I used to now that I know where she is." Was Harry's simple reply to George's query.

*

Sunday neared and Harry found himself trapped between Quidditch, schoolwork and his friends most especially Jean who was very excited for their first date. 'At least it can't get any worse than this.' He thought as he emerged from the locker rooms this morning to start drills. It did, to Harry's surprise and to the others as well, the other Head of Houses seem to be good in Quidditch not only George. Flitwick proved to be a challenge as a Seeker, Slughorn in turn made a formidable Beater and Neville it seems have the talent as a Chaser but not nearly as good as Ginny's.

*Le Author = "Professor Sprout is not teaching Herbology after the war because, St. Mungos asked for her assistance in searching new plants that can help in curing some of the victims of the war. Neville is only a temporary Professor for Herbology until Sprout comes back."

And to add more to Harry's horror the three seem comfortable in a broom and have the capability to ride it with as much ease as any player in Quidditch can. The whole Gryffindor team watched the three Head of Houses practice along with the other students in awe and wonder. And as their practice ended, Harry quickly made a plan to train all of his teammates as hard as he can in order to beat the other Houses for the Quidditch Cup.

Although Ron has improved quite a lot on his Keeper skills he wasn't able to focus on the practice that they were having that day. "Hey Ron! Quit fooling around and save some goals!" said Harry exasperatedly as Ron missed another shot from Pam. "Yeah Ron quit acting like a prat. Our Captain has some girl to go to." Said George smirking but Harry ignored the jibe and told them to continue practice. After one and a half hour, Harry declared that practice is over and to head over to the locker rooms. He was the first one to come out and as he emerged from the locker rooms he met George, as he was about to go in. "Harry, can I tell you something?" asked George looking delighted. "Do you still remember Lee Jordan?"

"Er-yeah." said Harry, grinning as he remembered the tall boy with dark locks. "I heard from old McGonagall that he's coming back to commentate on the Quidditch games. I just hope that business is still going okay though." Harry who heard from Ron that George offered Lee Jordan a contract to become his business partner and it seems from that business was going well since Lee has been seen on several articles from the Daily Prophet retelling the twin's success in creating a business from scratch. "That's great!" was all he could say for he knew better than to mention Fred in front of George who is still upset about his twin's untimely death. He bid farewell to George and went up towards the library instead of the Common Room, thinking of Jean along the way. But suddenly as he made his way to the library he heard hurried footsteps from behind him. As he turned around he came across a breathless Ginny as soon as she stopped beside him. "Harry! Thank God, you're not yet in Hogsmeade." she said and all he could do was raise his eyebrows to question her. "I was asked to tell you to come to McGonagall's office. Her old one." She added when he was about to ask what the password is for the gargoyle in front of the Headmistress' office. "She and George want to speak with you."

After having Ginny wave good-bye at him, he headed towards the old office of Professor McGonagall. He went inside, only to come face to face with George, and the Headmistress herself who was talking to someone seated in front of them not taking any notice of Harry. He cleared his throat and both teachers looked up at him and greeted him. "Ah, yes Mr. Potter. Please sit down," she said motioning to an empty chair. "You do know why you're here?" He shook his head no. "Well it is because of the reason that involves Quidditch." He nodded in reply listening carefully to what they have to say. This time it was George who spoke, "We have been told that Madam Hooch will not be coming to Hogwarts as expected after Wood left as her replacement while she was at leave. She is unable to recover from the injuries and cannot perform very well on a broom. And since it is really necessary for us to have a Flying Instructor around to teach the first years and referee the games we asked Ollie to take the job again and another Professor whose specialty is er-" George stopped mid-sentence and looked as if he was in a loss of words, that Harry tried his best to look neutral as much as possible. "What was it again?" the DADA Professor mused aloud. "Blimey! What was my line again?" For Harry and the person beside him it was the last straw for they collapsed into a fit of laughter. Harry soon recognized the person beside him as Lee Jordan the twins' best friend. Professor McGonagall raised her hand to signal them to stop laughing and looked at George sternly who was grinning sheepishly beside her. "What Professor Weasley is trying to say is that two people will be your Flying Instructors for Professor Fauliks wish to observe athletes most especially Quidditch at a young age. And what better way is there than observing a Quidditch match in Hogwarts?"

'Two Flying Instructors are harder to handle than Quidditch itself especially with Wood in it.' Thought Harry as he went out looking for Jean after the meeting with McGonagall, George, and Lee. He headed once more to the library but she wasn't there and when he tried the Common Room she wasn't there either. He started to panic as he searched the whole castle and when he decided to search the grounds he at last saw her sitting on the white snow near the lake. He stopped running as soon as he saw her and jogged towards where she sat instead. As Harry reached her, Jean looked up and smiled at him in greeting. "Sorry I'm a bit late." He told her panting. "It's alright. I know that what McGonagall have told you is very important considering George was with her." She tried her best to maintain a straight face but was unable to and when she started laughing Harry followed suit. "Its not really that important, McGonagall only told me that we're going to have two Flying Instructors which includes Wood and some other Professor I forgot who." Said Harry as he began telling her what the Headmistress told him. "I was the first one called because the other Quidditch Captains are either at practice or a meeting with their team mates. Apparently I wasn't the only one given the four hours of preparation." He laughed as he remembered Professor McGonagall roll her eyes at George who proudly admitted that the four hours given especially to them will give them a huge advantage on the game. Harry looked at Jean hesitantly before asking, "Do you still want to go to Hogsmeade?" He hoped she decides to say no because he'd rather have a peaceful afternoon sitting here than the usual ruckus at the Three Broomsticks.

"Not really. It's more peaceful here and I am rather getting tired of the noise at Rosmerta's not that going there would be no fun. It's just I'd like some peace and quiet for a change." Said Jean saying Harry's thoughts out loud. "And besides, I could have you all to myself as Hermione and not Jean." He laughed at the sly look on her face and sat nearer to her while he wrapped his arms around Jean's shoulders. They sat there quietly talking until they heard some grunting behind them. "Who's there? Show yourself!" said Harry, more of a command than a question. The grunting stopped but instead was replaced by heavy panting. He looked at Jean whom he was shielding with his body. "Maybe it's just an animal." She said anxiously. "After all Hagrid has been gone for quite a long time since he visited Olympe in France. Perhaps the creatures he took care of are missing him?"

"I doubt that." Said Harry grimly as he walked towards where the noise is coming from. "Harry I think we better go. There's nothing there, I'm sure. People are returning from Hogsmeade." Said Jean worriedly. He shrugged at her plea and hid his wand in his robes once more. "Okay then. Let's go back, I am getting a bit hungry." He said grinning as he took her hands in his own. They walked back towards the castle, smiling and talking once more this time about what they will do in the holidays. The two were the first ones to arrive along with some other students and both decided to sit at the Great Hall as they waited for the others to come. No sooner had they arrived, that more people had started to come in groups. After some time Ron appeared along with George and Neville carrying a huge stack of candies from Honeydukes. "This better keep you lot happy." Ron demanded as he placed half the sweets in front of Harry and Jean. "By the way why weren't you two there? I kept looking for you two."

"I was with Jean and you know we decided to stay at the castle instead of go to Hogsmeade." Explained Harry as he searched the tall pile of candies. "Did you buy any chocolate frogs?"

"Yeah there are some over there. And hey! That's unfair! You said you'd treat me after I beat you at our bet-" But Ron's words were died out as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat at the Head's table. Harry noticed that she still sat on her chair besides the chair that Dumbledore used to occupy. As she was about to speak the doors on the Great Hall burst open to reveal a young woman around the age of 20. She was tall and slim with a long wavy black hair tied into a pony tail just like Jean's. But her once wavy hair was messy appearing to have gone through a terrible wind. Sticks and leaves are sticking out in odd angles from her hair and even in her robes that appeared to be torn. Her face was gentle but at that time she looked furious and livid. Another person appeared at her side, it was a young man with a burly stature being in the same condition as the young woman was in. Filch came next and the look in his face made some students snicker in their places. Filch looked gob smacked and speechless at the two new comers. Both the new comers were panting and the first one who spoke was the young man who appears to have a heavy Scottish accent (to the delight of many girls), "Lass why are you so angry?"

"You prat!" Because of you my first day is in havoc. Look what you did to me! How can I look presentable at all? And you have the gall to ask why I'm angry?" exploded the girl while throwing her arms out to the Great Hall for emphasis as she glared at the boy. "Ahem." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. The three looked at her in surprise and the girl blushed bright red and muttered, "Sorry." as she walked towards the Head's table. The boy followed her slowly still gazing at the girl intently. As they passed the Gryffindor table Harry caught a glimpse of the boy's face and heard Jean gasp in surprise at his side. It was Oliver Wood but Harry can't recognize the girl in front of Wood. A sudden groan escaped Pam, one of the Gryffindor Chasers. Everyone near her looked at Pam, including George who was still adamant about not sitting at the Head's table. "Oi! Pammykiens what's the matter?" asked George as he looked at her after greeting Wood who stopped walking to greet George and Lee. She glared at him and said in a deadpan, hollow sort of voice, "It's nothing. I just don't like him around. Long story and besides shouldn't you be at the Head's table?" she asked George who in turn snorted. "Anyway by the looks of it you lot better start eating or else." Everyone looked at the golden platter placed before them and just as Pam have said a feast appeared right before them from baked potatoes down to a roasted chicken. Ron as usual ate servings fit for three people and ignored the looks given to him by other people both of awe and disgust. As they finished their meal, George and Neville went to the teacher's lounge to meet the new Professor and Wood while the rest headed towards the Gryffindor Common room.

Harry and Ron resumed their game of wizard's chess while Jean resumed her reading. After a couple of hours people started heading towards their respective dormitories to rest and only few stayed at the common room that include Ron, Harry and Jean. The portrait hole suddenly opened to reveal a smirking George and a grumbling Wood. They went inside as if they were still students and both sat down near Harry and Ron. "No George, she was mad because of a different reason." Said Oliver exasperatedly. "Okay, how about you set her up on a date with Hagrid." George said grinning but Wood only shook his head. At George's statement, Harry laughed so hard that he hit the chess board making all of their pieces fall off. Ron only scowled at him. "What's the point Ron? I'm losing anyway." Harry said shrugging. "But I was winning meaning I'm winning the bet you git." Harry ignored him and talked to Wood. "By the way who's the girl in front of you awhile ago?" he asked suddenly. Caught by surprise, Wood hesitated before answering. "She's my colleague, Professor Fauliks. She's a year younger than me and she used to be in Gryffindor as well but that's all I know."

"Why was she so mad awhile ago?" asked Jean who by now was finished reading her book and was sitting at the arm rest of Harry's arm chair. "That's what I was asking him awhile ago!" said George in indignant tones while looking at Wood disapprovingly. "But don't bother Jean he won't budge. Anyway you lot are going to have Broom stick, er – Flying lessons tomorrow because Fauliks asked for one. Good luck!" George said snickering. After that the two young Professors left them and went to their respective rooms. The three decided to go to their rooms and have a good nights rest with the new Flying Lessons in their mind.

The next morning all of the seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs felt a mix of emotions as they walked towards the Quidditch Pitch where the Flying Lessons will take place. In their dread and excitement some students skipped breakfast and went towards the pitch earlier than the others. As Harry, Ron and Jean walked towards the pitch they heard the distinct voice of Oliver Wood bickering with another voice. As they neared the Wood they saw Professor Fauliks fighting and bickering with him. "Do not even come near me Wood! I bloody loathe your very presence!" she growled in anger before mounting her broom and speeding away from a frustrated looking Wood. "Oh its you lot. You better mount your brooms and fly over there before she gets even more pissed." Wood told them when he noticed them gaping at him. Harry decided to stay for awhile and talk to his old Quidditch Captain with Jean who refuses to fly. "May I ask how on earth you managed to make one person angrier at you?" Harry asked while he sat down on one of the benches with Jean beside him. Wood shook his head in reply and said, "I don't know but all I did was say sorry and as you have heard she hates my guts."

"Have you erm – done something before you got here yesterday?" said Jean.

"How would I know? I was unconscious the whole time and when I woke up I saw her and that's how it began." Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Professor Fauliks' voice. "Seeing as only few students will be on air today we will start our class with a small game of Quidditch to see you knowledge on the sport. I will be observing along with the other students on the stands and will be asking questions to both flyers and non-flyers. This arse-hole in turn will be the referee ("What?!" said Wood.) and teams will be done by draw lots. Any comments, suggestions, violent reactions or questions?" No one raised their hands because all students know what to do and are afraid to anger the furious Professor. "Then let the Quidditch match -" She lit her wand and shot white and gold sparks into the air. "- BEGIN!"


End file.
